


Home Is Where The (Hardcore) Heart Is

by just_an_average_human



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, CHAPTER 2 IS NOWHERE NEAR ‘VIOLENT’ AND CAN BE READ AS A STAND ALONE CHAPTER!!!, Content/trigger warnings for chapter 1 only:, Gen, THEYRE TWINS YOUR HONOUR, brief mention of dead bodies, brief murder, its not as gory as the tags make it out to be, other than that it’s another sbi family fic!!, they’re just there as a precaution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_an_average_human/pseuds/just_an_average_human
Summary: An SBI family origin story...
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. Your New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil’s not exactly sure why he tagged along on this mission, but he thinks it might have something to do with the gut feeling he got that something life changing will happen today...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve put any sort of TW in the tags, because some part of this chapter are a bit violent, but were necessary for the plot. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this because I had a lot of fun writing it!!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @average-human-being

Phil’s not exactly sure what made him join along with this mission. Maybe it was because he was bored. Maybe it was because he knew that this group of troops had a tendency to slack off, and needed a supervisor. Or maybe it was the feeling he got when he woke up that morning. A gut feeling that something life changing was going to happen today, and so far the day had been pretty uneventful. This was the last chance for that thing to happen. Phil didn’t even know if this life changing event would be bad or good, but he hoped for the latter. 

He tailed a few metres behind the group, lost in his own thoughts, when he overheard a few of the lads discussing the mission.

“What are we dealing with? Human? Creature? Hybrid?”

“Weren’t you listening? Dimwit.” He smacked the other in the back of the head, “Chief said all, so be prepared.”

Phil let out a quiet sigh of relief, _“At least it’s not a species motivated attack,”_ he thought.

“What did they do?” another asked.

“I d’know man. Chief said they’d been planning a rebellion to overthrow the kingdom”

 _“Treason?”_ Phil thought, _“That’s a new one.”_

—————

It wasn’t long before the group neared the edge of the forest, peering through the dense leaves at a wide, open field with a small village settlement in it. The village was alive with candle light coming through windows, people laughing and singing in their houses, and livestock lazily sleeping in small paddocks. This looked like the last place criminals would choose to hideout.

As the group leader gave the command to move toward the village, Phil flew up into one of the trees to get a better vantage point. He was only there for supervision, not to get his hands dirty. He watched as the troops started breaking down doors, and dragging people into the streets to slaughter them like livestock. Phil observed it with the most stone faced expression. Years of doing similar jobs to these had made him desensitised to the mere act of watching a bloodbath, as well as participating in it. 

The screams and shouts of the residents rang out through the open fields, as the village became a bloodbath. The troops were sent there with one objective to fulfil: kill everyone.

They made quick work of the job, finishing in under an hour. It was impressive to Phil, seeing as it was 6 of them against a small village of around 30 people. But he guessed that most of the residence were docile people, and chose to hide rather than fight back. It was also slightly concerning- a sign of a sloppy, unfinished job.

By the end of it, the screams had died down, and the village was silent. Phil wonders if, had it not been so close to a forest, and in a dry grass field, would the troops had also been instructed to burn the village down.

Probably.

They returned back the way they came, giving slight waves upwards, towards Phil, as they disappeared through the foliage. Their cheers of a job well done (in their eyes) auditable through the night air.

Once the troop was out of earshot, Phil made his way down from the tree, and began his walk over to the now ghost town- sword in hand. Ever since his days as a foot soldier, as long as he wasn’t in any immediate danger, he’d always make sure to do one last solo sweep of the area, to check for anyone who hadn’t met the end of a blade.

He made his way down the gravel paths of the settlement, stepping over the bodies that had been left to rot in the streets. It was a gruesome sight, but the kingdom didn’t care. The bodies weren’t within their walls, so they weren’t their problem to deal with- even if they had caused them to end up like that.

Phil made his way inside the final house, and something immediately felt off. Sure, it was obvious that the house had been ransacked by the troops, in an attempt to find any belonging of value, but there were no signs of anyone actually being there when it all happened. No bodies out front or inside. No blood. No furniture pushed against the doors to make barricades. No nothing. The only sign that someone lived here was the now room temperature meals that were set out on the table in the far back of the house.

The upstairs area was the exact same, empty. He checked every corner of the room, and was about to leave when he heard a shuffling, followed by a hushed whisper, coming from the far wall. Upon further inspection of the wall, the bottom panels appeared to be loose, and placed in a way that didn’t match the rest. Phil pulled back the panel and…

Bingo. He’d found them.

The couple quivered with fear, holding onto each other as Phil showed them no mercy. Their bodies slumped over onto the floor, leaking blood all over it. Even in death, they still held each other’s hands.

Phil turned to leave (again) when he heard another shuffling noise come from the hide away. He moved the bodies out of the way with his sword, and crouched in front of the opening, looking for the source of the noise. In the back corner, he spots a bundle of blankets.

Using the tip of his sword, he lifted up the corner of one of the blankets, revealing a baby that couldn’t have been more than a few months old. Phil was surprised, to say the least. And then he felt immediately guilty for murdering the parents without a second thought. 

Some of the blanket bundle closest to the wall then stirred, and Phil gently flipped over the corner to reveal another baby of a similar age. Twins. Now Phil feels even worse.

He placed his sword down and picked up the first baby. A boy. His slightly pointed ears a sign that he’s a hybrid of some form. Phil looks down at the bodies of the parents lying next to him, a pit formed in his stomach. A pit he handn’t felt in years. The mother appears to be of piglin descent, and the father to be full human. 

Phil sets the first baby down on the other side of him, away from where the couple are lying face down, and picks up the second child. Another boy. He too has pointed ears, but also sports a thin layer of dark brown hair atop his head- something the other has yet to develop. Phil wonders if these two will grow up to be identical or not.

It’s at this moment that he realises, as he holds this child in his arms, that this is the gut feeling he had when he woke up that morning. This is the life changing event. And it’s also at this moment that he’s relieved that he was the one to find this family, because he knows that none of the troops would have shown these babies the mercy that he is about to. He knows that they don’t deserve to be punished for the supposed actions of their parents, and he was going to make sure that they weren’t.

Phil sheathed his sword, and placed the baby in his arms into his satchel, before scooping up the first child, and making his way out of the house. He breathes in the warm, night time air and, clutching tightly onto the bundle in his arms and onto the strap of his satchel, ascends into the night sky, and heads home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve made it this far, thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> If it wasn’t obvious by now, the babies he found were Techno and Wilbur. Don’t worry, Tommy will show up eventually!!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @average-human-being


	2. Welcome home, Theseus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil was taken aback at the appearance of the kid Wilbur and Techno had found, passed out, on the beach. He looked familiar, resembling someone Phil knew. The issue is, he isn’t sure who exactly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t planning on doing a second chapter for this, but then one night my brain went, “Tommy and Phil’s Minecraft skins look like they could be biologically related.”
> 
> And then BAM!! This chapter existed!!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @average-human-being

**13 years later**

“Dad” Phil heard the front door swing open, and two sets of footsteps enter. That was odd, he didn’t expect them to be back for another few hours. One set went into the main room, and the other practically sprinted up the stairs towards him. “Dad!” he heard again, this time more frantic. A couple seconds later, Wilbur rounded the door to the room, a semi panicked look on his face.

“Hey, what’s wrong,” Phil asked, walking towards him.

“We found… a kid… passed out on the beach.” He panted.

“Asleep passed out?”

“No, he wouldn’t wake up.” He began walking back down the hallway, Phil tailing behind him.

When they got to the main room, Techno was standing over the couch staring downwards. Phil rounded the couch to see who the boys had brought in. He started down at the scrawny, scruffy, blonde kid that was sleeping there. He didn’t seem like he was in any pain, just extremely exhausted. Phil thought the kid looked oddly familiar. Not familiar in the sense that he’d seen him before, but more that he resembled someone that Phil knew. The only issue was, he didn’t know who.

“Is he going to be ok?” Techno asked, looking up at Phil. 

Phil patted the top of his head, “Don’t worry, he’s just tired.” He looked towards Wilbur, “Where did you find him, again?”

“Passed out in a boat on the beach,” he responded, “With that backpack,” He pointed to a small, brown rucksack that was lying on the floor next to the couch.

Phil picked up the bag, and cautiously opened it. Inside was a few day's worth of food and water, two music discs (odd), and a map with a red circle around where the house was. He inspected the map for any indication as to where the boy had come from, but there was none. Sighing, he closed the bag and placed it back down, “Why don’t you two go back out. I’ll stay here with him.”

The two boys faces lit up, “Race you!” they said in unison before dashing out of the door. Phil heard their laughs echo in the distance, as he set about making dinner- they’ll all definitely be hungry later.

—————

The boy woke up a few hours later, just as the sun was beginning to set. He sat up sluggishly, stretching and looking around. 

“Hey, you’re up,” Phil said, his back turned to the main area, “There’s some water and gapples on the table, they should fix you up.”

From the kitchen, he heard the frantic sounds of the apples being eaten, and the glass slamming back down onto the wooden table, followed by an audible “Ahhh”- Phil let out a small chuckle.

He returned from the kitchen a few minutes later, sitting down across from the boy, finally able to get a good look at him. Phil was taken aback by surprise. It was like looking at a younger version of himself. The same golden blonde hair (although covered in dirt), and same adventurous look in his bright, blue eyes. However, he was without a pair of wings and pointed ears. So on all accounts (at least externally), he was 100% human.

“You ok, big man?” the kid asked, a slightly concerned look on his face.

“Yeah yeah, I’m fine.” He rubbed his face, looking back towards the kid, “You wanna tell me why you were passed out in that boat?”

“Oh yeah, I sailed here. My mum told me to come here to find someone.”

“Who?”

“Someone called ‘Phil-sa’... or was it ‘Phil-ser’?” He shrugged, “I d’know, some guy named Phil.”

“What the fuck?” Phil thought, why was this kid looking for him? “Oh, I’m Phil.”

The kid let out a sigh of relief. “Thank fuck! I knew I’d find you eventually.”

He wanted to scold the kid for his choice of language, but decided not to. “Did you say your mother sent you?” The kid nodded. “What’s her name?”

“Sammie. Sammie Sung. Y’know, tall, silver hair.”

Shock and recognition flashed across Phil’s face. He knew Sammie. But he hadn’t seen her in… “How old are you, kid?”

“Eight.”

Fuck. Last time he’d seen Sammie was just over eight years ago. This was her kid. Was this his kid!? Why had she never told him? 

“Why did your mum send you to me?” he asked. Why after all these years had she sent him to visit?

“Oh that, yeah...” The kid’s tone dropped into a solemn one, “She always told me that if anything happened to her, to come and find you. I didn’t know why. But then, I woke up the other day, and- and she was gone.”

“Do you know where she went?” The kid shook his head, “Do you think she’ll come here?”

He shrugged, “I d’know. I miss her already.”

Phil felt really bad for the kid. His mother disappeared, and he crossed an entire ocean to come to him, in the hopes that he’d take him in. He couldn’t turn him away. “I feel ya, kid. I haven’t seen my parents since I was young.” Phil stood up, “You can stay here for as long as you’d like.”

The kid’s face lit up with joy, jumping up from the couch to hug him. “Thanks, big man!”

“No problem,” he chuckled, ruffling the kids hair, “What’s your name, by the way.”

The kid pulled away from the hug, “The name’s Tommy!”

“Well, Tommy,” Phil heard chattering approaching the house, “I hope you don’t mind having two older brothers.” As if timed, the front door swung open and Techno and Wilbur came bursting through it, making a beeline for where their new brother was standing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve made it this far, thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @average-human-being
> 
> I can’t wait to write more sbi stuff, especially Tommy dialogue because we’ve got similar accents. As well as FINALLY being able to write British terms/slang into dialogue, and it not being out of place!!
> 
> Also, please tell me you get the joke abt who Tommy’s mum in this is!!!
> 
> (This is a message for my friend, because I’m too scared to directly ask her
> 
> IZZY PLEASE DRAW THEM!!!! PLEASE DRAW THE SBI (better if it’s this version of them because I have SO many headcanons)!!!!)


End file.
